Cauchemar d'une vie
by Millama
Summary: Les sentiments se mélangent, les émotions se mêlent et Tony Stark ne sait plus démêler le vrai du faux alors qu'il se réveille en sursaut. Une fin alternative à Civil War. Juste parce que ce film m'a brisée le coeur et que je souhaitais une fin meilleure.


Il fait froid, même dans son armure de fer où la chaleur corporelle est censée être stabilisée. Cet endroit est glacial, comme son cœur. Un cœur qu'on a arraché de sa poitrine pour le jeter au sol et le piétiner, vraisemblablement. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il était venu rejoindre Captain America, s'excuser et terminer avec lui la mission que l'autre homme a commencée sans lui avec un vieil ami. Ils avaient avancé tous les trois en silence, leurs respirations formant des nuages de fumée devant leurs visages, le bruit de leurs pas se répercutant doucement contre les murs. Ils avaient atteint une énorme salle où d'autres soldats de l'hiver devaient attendre leur éveil et ils les attendaient, oui. Malheureusement, ils les attendraient pour l'éternité. Un homme étaient venus non pas les ranimer comme ils l'avaient cru, mais les achever d'une balle dans la tête.

Ça avait été à cet instant précis que le pouls de Tony Stark s'était accéléré. Il l'avait senti le piège de l'homme derrière la vitre blindée se refermer sur eux. Il n'avait pas su qu'elle forme cela prendrait, mais il avait senti jusque dans sa fibre que ça allait mal tourner. Et voilà que la seule fois où il écoutait son putain de foutu de 6ème sens, il avait vu juste. L'homme derrière le blindage avait rit avant de mettre en route des images que Tony refusait de comprendre.

Son cœur ne sait plus comment se comporter sous la violence des émotions qui l'attaquent pêle-mêle sans aucune logique. Sur l'écran, la voiture de ses parents. Une moto avec un homme qu'il reconnaît de suite, le meilleur ami de Captain America, l'homme de toutes les discordes qui descend de sa moto. Les images s'enchaînent, floues. Il ne veut pas y croire. Il refuse d'y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. Cet homme que Steve défend toujours avec véhémence s'approche de sa mère.

Il a envie de hurler devant cette vidéo. Il a envie de crier que c'est faux. Que ce n'est pas possible. Que ça n'est jamais arrivé. Seulement, il ne peut pas bouger. Il est paralysé par le froid qui s'est immiscé jusque dans son armure. Une boule de givre coincée dans sa gorge l'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot. La glace recouvre son cœur et l'entoure d'une épaisse couche de haine quand il voit la tête de sa mère retomber mollement sur le côté. Sa mère, sa douce, tendre et précieuse mère, tuée avec sang-froid et préparation par un soldat méticuleux qui sait ce qu'il veut et où il va.

Ses dents crissent les unes contre les autres alors que Captain America lui parle. Mais il n'entend rien. Il n'écoute rien parce que cet homme qui avait été son allié l'espace de quelques minutes tuait son père sans aucun remord. Ce père qu'il avait détesté profondément mais qu'il avait appris à respecter. Il s'était senti coupable des années durant de ne pas avoir adressé un mot gentil à son père avant sa mort. Il s'en était voulu pendant quarante ans de vie parce qu'il avait pensé que ce soir-là, s'il lui avait dit « je t'aime, papa » les choses se seraient bien passées. Et il découvrait là, maintenant, à quel point tout ce qu'il avait cru était faux. Toutes ces années de culpabilité, à se haïr, se renfermer, se détester, travailler pour ne pas sombrer…pour apprendre que ses parents n'auraient jamais pu échapper à la mort.

Il se tourne vers les deux autres héros, le regard plein de haine. Il a froid. Et chaud en même temps. Froid du chaos, chaleur de la haine. Et le coup fatal lui est porté par cet homme si beaux, si merveilleux qu'il a toujours adulé. Ce grand héro qu'il a toujours aimé. Ce héro que son père lui avait tant décrit comme étant fidèle et loyal. Le meilleur de tous les temps. Toujours juste. Un ami comme personne ne pourra jamais en connaître. Ce même ami qui ose lui avouer qu'il était au courant depuis le début. Et la haine fait voler le froid de son corps. Son cerveau se débranche. Il l'aimait cet homme, bon sang qu'il l'aimait. Autant qu'il le haïssait désormais, une haine implacable qui lui fit pousser un cri.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir au fait que c'était de la manipulation, qu'en faisant ça, il faisait gagner le méchant qui voulait détruire les héros. Il s'en foutait royalement. SON Steve l'avait trahi. Le meilleur ami de Steve avait tué ses parents et Captain America l'avait toujours défendu, quoi qu'il en coute. Au diable la réflexion, au diable la science. VENGEANCE. Son cerveau ne voulait rien d'autre que de voir le sang de Bucky couler pour payer la dette qu'il lui devait. Deux vies contre deux vies. C'était juste. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Les coups pleuvent, Tony arrache le bras de Bucky avec une satisfaction animale. Ce plaisir presque malsain du prédateur qui a maîtrisé sa proie. Il n'a pas le temps de plus se réjouir, Captain America le fait valdinguer et la bataille reprend. Plus Tony le frappe, plus il le déteste, plus il se déteste. Cet homme, un héro ? Un homme qui lui a menti, qui ne lui a jamais dit la vérité et qui lui demande de pardonner ? Il frappe toujours plus fort, la rage au ventre et la haine au poing.

Et finalement, c'est lui qui après avoir sonné Captain Amercia, se retrouve étalé par terre. La haine a disparu, ne reste plus que la douleur, son épaule déjà blessé le déchire, son visage est en sang et complètement tuméfié et son corps ne paraît plus être que de la bouillie. Pourtant, c'est son cœur qui le fait le plus souffrir. Il ne reste plus que le désespoir. Et l'espoir de retrouver ses parents, bientôt, pour leur demander pardon. Parce qu'il ne lui reste plus que ça.

Captain America, Steve, son Steve, son ami, lève les bras haut, portant son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête et Tony le lit dans ses yeux, cette fois-ci, Steve est bien prêt à le tuer. A le rendre au moins hors d'usage. Mais qu'il y aille qu'il le fasse. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici alors que le seul en qui il ait toujours cru n'avait fait que lui mentir pour protéger un assassin. Les bras s'abaissèrent, le bouclier explosa la batterie sur la poitrine de Tony.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Tony Stark se redressa dans son lit, les larmes aux yeux, en nage et le cœur battant la chamade. Il était où ? C'était quelle année ? Quel mois ? Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Son regard se posa de partout pour analyser la situation jusqu'à ce qu'un bras l'entoure et il poussa un deuxième hurlement qui se fit redresser la personne à qui appartenait le bras. Un homme. Un grand homme à la stature imposante qui le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il ne savait plus à quelle émotion se fier.

_ Chut, Tony, je suis là. Chuchota la voix de l'homme.

Une voix qui lui apporta immédiatement un sentiment de réconfort en même temps qu'une envie de le frapper violemment au visage.

_ Steve…, souffla Tony.

Et les larmes qui n'avaient pas pu couler roulèrent sur ses joues. Deux torrents qui ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. Steve Rogers serra Tony plus fort contre lui et lui caressa le dos doucement.

_ Tu as encore fait…notre cauchemar ? Murmura le blond.

_ Oui. Il revient, encore et encore me hanter.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Tony que tu rêves de ça chaque nuit. Mais regarde-moi.

Steve Rogers lui attrapa le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Malgré la nuit ambiante, il pouvait voir les yeux de Captain America briller de mille feux comme si lui aussi allait pleurer. Les deux plus grands héros de l'Amérique pleurant à chaudes larmes, l'image aurait pu être drôle pour Tony si seulement son cauchemar ne persistait pas à s'accrocher à son esprit.

_ Je te jure sur nos vies à tous les deux que jamais je ne pourrais te faire ça. Peut-être que ce rêve annonce quelque chose, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé.

_ On n'était pas ensembles, dans mon rêve, se rappela Tony avec une petite voix.

Il renifla. Il revenait peu à peu à lui, au monde réel. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis deux ans. Bucky faisait parti de l'équipe et ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident d'avion alors qu'ils devaient se rendre à une conférence pour son père. Père auquel il avait, même dans la réalité, jamais réussi à dire « je t'aime ».

_ Je te déteste toujours si fort dans ce rêve…

_ Et moi, je te hais toujours si fort de me faire choisir entre vous deux, dans ce rêve…

Oui. Ils faisaient tous les deux ce rêve récurrent. Ce cauchemar plutôt, leur cauchemar. Un monde froid et morne dans lequel ils n'étaient qu'amis et où ils finissaient par se détester à cause des aléas de la vie.

_ Mais Tony…ce cauchemar, je crois qu'il veut dire quelque chose.

Le brun posa ses yeux sur le visage du blond. Maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à la luminosité il pouvait voir vaguement les expressions du visage de son amant. L'homme qui l'avait aidé, soutenu et redressé avec l'aide de Pepper. L'homme qui avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments et de l'embrasser devant une foule en furie.

_ Quoi ?

Son cœur se serra, son estomac se retourna. Deux ans de bonheur. Allait-il les détruire à cause d'un cauchemar récurrent qu'ils n'arrivaient ni l'un ni l'autre à chasser ? Un monde dans lequel aucun d'eux ne voulait vivre.

_ Je crois que c'est quelque chose d'important d'écouter notre corps, nos rêves, nos cauchemars et d'en tirer des leçons.

_ Tu veux rompre ?

Son souffle venait de se bloquer dans cage thoracique, son estomac promettait de sortir de son emplacement par son œsophage et le monde se mit à tourner. Mais Steve posa une main sur sa joue avec une tendresse qui fit fondre son inquiétude comme neige au soleil. Non, Steve n'allait pas rompre. Son regard était beaucoup trop aimant, beaucoup trop tendre, beaucoup trop amoureux. Tony se sentit presque mieux.

_ Non, Tony. Je crois que ce cauchemar nous incite à rester soudés. A rester plus proches et à affronter ensembles les obstacles qui se dressent devant nous pour nous séparer. Nous devons les affronter tous les deux, d'un bloc. Aussi…je crois qu'il est grand temps que je prenne les devant.

Comme dans son rêve, mais pour une toute autre raison, son cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Pourquoi Steve Rogers se levait de leur lit en demi-cercle pour aller farfouiller dans la poche de son pantalon à…quatre heures du matin ? Le blond revint et se remit dans la même position que quelques secondes auparavant. Il alluma la petite lampe de chevet et planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard brun de Tony.

Ce regard si bleu qui l'avait fait chavirer dès leur première rencontre. Il avait passé près de six ans à rêver de cet homme là contre lui, seul dans son laboratoire. Il avait rêvé des jours durant de pouvoir un jour aimer le sauveur de l'Amérique librement et que ce dernier lui rende la pareille. Et finalement, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensembles après que Tony ait failli mourir en tentant de tuer une grosse bestiole extra-terrestre. Steve inquiet s'était précipité à son secours et ils s'étaient embrassés devant le monde entier. Super-héros, humains et journalistes avaient assisté à ça. Puis les combats avaient repris avec plus de hargne parce que désormais, ils avaient quelqu'un à retrouver et avec qui rentrer après la mission.

Ce tendre bleu qui lui avait rendu son amour au centuple et qui le regardait maintenant avec un sourire qui aurait ébloui n'importe qui, même en pleine journée. Tony vit le blond prendre une inspiration et sortir lentement de derrière son dos un petit coffret qu'il ouvrit. Dedans, un anneau simple et doré trônait sur un coussin bleu foncé. Un anneau finement ciselé, si on regardait bien avec leurs initiales de gravées et les larmes revinrent au galop.

_ Anthony Edward Stark, entama le blond, je sais que le cauchemar que tu viens de faire t'a retourné et que tu dois probablement être entre deux sentiments à l'heure qu'il est…

Tony hocha la tête lentement et Steve eut un rire avant de reprendre, les yeux brillants de bonheur.

_ Mais j'ai décidé de m'écouter. J'ai décidé d'interpréter ce cauchemar. Comme je te l'ai dit, à mes yeux il nous montre que l'on ne doit rien lâcher, qu'on doit affronter les épreuves de nos vies ensemble et ne faire qu'un. Ainsi donc…comment pourrions-nous mieux faire qu'un qu'en devenant époux ?

A nouveau, Steve inspira à pleins poumons avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

_ Anthony Edward Stark, voilà deux ans que l'on est ensembles. Deux ans que l'on montre au monde que toi et moi c'est du sérieux, que l'on ne fait pas ça pour s'amuser. Deux ans que tu fais de ma vie un monde merveilleux. Deux ans que le matin je me réveille avec autre chose que l'envie de sauver le monde. Je veux nous construire un monde pour nous. Un monde où ensemble on sera plus forts et où l'on pourra s'aimer sans crainte. Alors je te le demande, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Tony. Mais au lieu d'être gelée comme dans son rêve, elle était douce et agréable, cette boule d'émotions si chaude et délicate. Cette fois-ci, il put ouvrir la bouche, heureux.

_ Oui.

Steve Rogers referma le boitier qu'il posa plus loin sur le lit avant de se jeter à son cou. Ainsi donc, c'était sur ça que Captain America lui avait fait des cachotteries. Des semaines qu'il voyait le blond prendre un peu ses distances pour quoi faire ? Préparer une bague magnifique et lui faire une demande en mariage peu commune. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et Tony Stark ferma les yeux. Il ne ferait plus ce cauchemar, il le savait parce que désormais il aurait la preuve à son doigt que Captain America ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il aurait la preuve que le grand héro l'aimait et était sien, tout comme il était sien. Il n'aurait plus à replonger dans ce morne gris, parce que Steve éclairerait le reste de sa vie, il n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.


End file.
